Change of Heart
by ChaosSeraph123
Summary: This story is about a teenaged boy who has come to help the people...And a hedgehog that finds a caring heart...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shadow the Hedgehog is property of his respective owner. **Beta's notes:** This is Yenattirb, Chaos' beta. For the time being, anyway. This is her first fanfiction, so be nice to her. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A new person… 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why does everyone run when they see me, I'm normal, there's nothing odd about me…" Chaos said to himself, looking around the white-blanketed town.

"Everyone run for your life the devil is coming for us!!"

People were running everywhere. Chaos looked at the humans with a sad look on his face.

"What and who the hell are you!?!"

Chaos turned around quickly to see what and who was talking to him. In front of him stood a black and red hedgehog-looking creature, but an aura of humanity emanated from him.

"… I'm Chaos Seraph… And I'm a devil…" He whispered.

"Great a new person I have to fight... Gah" Shadow muttered under his breath. "Chaos why are you here and what do you want?"

"I just want to make sure that humans have hope in their lives…"

'He could be lying... But how will I know...?' Shadow thought. "Where did you come from Chaos?"

"…I'm not saying another word till you tell me who you are, and what, as well!"

"...I'm the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog, I protect this world from evil and devastation"

"...Why are these people afraid of me!?"

As Chaos said that, more people in a large group ran past him in fear.

"Hmph, the people will never learn when to stay home out of…"

Shadow cut himself off, deciding not to say the last word.

"Chaos, now tell me where you came from!"

"I came from the underworld. I came to talk to these people, I don't want to harm, them I just…"

Chaos shuddered with sadness, jumping up into the air and spreading his wings, flying for only the second time in his life. The first time he had flown had been on the night he had lost his family in a fire. Unfortunately, his wings had been badly burned that night, an injury that had never properly healed, so he only managed to get a few feet before falling back down to the ground. If one managed to get a look at his face, you would see tears rolling down his cheeks.

'What the hell is wrong with him...? Hmph... He could be tricking me. Gah…' Shadow walked forward as he thought. "...Are you okay Chaos?"

Shadow remembered something that Chaos had whispered earlier.

"Chaos, tell me your full name. _Without_ whispering it this time."

Chaos turned to Shadow, several tears rolling down his face.

"My name is Chaos Seraph, I'm a devil, and I was crying because of something that happened to me when I was younger… I may look evil but I'm truly good…" He said. 'I think Shadow stills thinks I'm evil. I looked at him as he looks at me with this smile on his face, which scares me a bit…' He thought. 'Well at least I'm a little ways away from him if I have to fly away or run.'

'I'll see what he's like first, then I'll make my move on him, hmm' Shadow thought. "Hey Seraph…"

0o0o0

-Chaos' POV-

I had looked away, then I faced Shadow as he said my other name. I looked at him with a surprised face.

"Say that again for me Shadow…"

"I said, 'Hey Seraph'…"

I looked at him with a small smile on my face, trying not to show him my fangs too much.

"You're the first person to call me that… I never used it because of the fire that my parents died in... I was blamed for it…" It looked to me on his face he knew how it must feel to lose a loved one…

"Come with me Seraph."

I nodded, and went along with him as he began to lead me through a thick forest. I glanced over my shoulder to see another group of people at the edge of the town looking at me, but when they saw me looking back at them they ran. They could be the same group from earlier but they're too far away for me to tell. I looked away and ran to catch up with Shadow.

"We should be there soon"

I looked at Shadows face, noticing that his eyes were red as with my eyes. It gave me chills. I decided to wrap my wings around myself, as I found it a bit cold. Shadow looked back at me and laughed.

"Heheh… are you finding it cold out here?"

"A bit… Where are we, and where are we going…?" I had a big chill down my spine by now, I wrapped my wings around myself tighter. Shadow still didn't tell me anything nor did he talk. I looked over to my side to see a floating white spot. I asked him what it was but he remained silent, so I stopped. In the corner of my vision I could see that Shadow was still walking. He obviously hadn't noticed I was no longer following him. A strange feeling washed over me, and I felt cold on my back as blackness consumed my vision.

0o0o0o0

Shadow turned, an odd lack of sound behind him, to see Chaos collapsing onto the ground. He ran to Chaos but the cold had caused Chaos to lose consciousness. It appeared that he had fallen on sharp rocks that had torn his wings. Shadow was surprised, and he moved a bit of Chaos hair to see if he was still awake, hopefully still alive. When he moved Chaos' hair, his eyes were closed.

"Seraph... Wake up! …Chaos… Seraph… Chaos Seraph! Come on, wake up! Guh… What am I going to do with him...? He's hurt bad, his wings are injured."

0o0o0o0o0

**-Shadows POV-**

I put a hand on Chaos' neck, checking for a pulse to tell me that he was still alive. I sighed with relief as I found the pulse of his beating heart...

"Good, he's still alive. But I need to get him out of this cold, if he stays out here he'll end up dead." I picked him up, putting his wings around him again. I glanced around myself to see were I was.

"We're close... Hold in there Seraph…" I muttered to no one, surprising even myself with my newfound kindness. But then, I thought, Chaos doesn't seem like a half-bad guy.

"I got to get you inside, and fast." I can tell that he's getting colder, as I can see him shivering. He can't seem to stand the cold for very long. I take well to the cold of course, I'm a Hedgehog. I have fur, but he doesn't. I have to get him to my house and fast!

0o0o0o0

-Chaos' POV-

-Flashback-

I see my house, then see myself. It was the night of the fire. I was in bed, asleep, like my parents. I walked outside to see something. It was Jeff, a friend of mine back then. He had a carton of gasoline and some matches. I looked back at my house to see it blazing, on fire. That's when the smaller me wakes up to the smell of smoke, I remember. My parents, though, woke up too late. I was outside, and I had seen them in the doorway. I had felt happy, we were all going to survive. That's when the house fell in, crushing my parents, and any hope I'd had of us all making it out. They were gone... I had blamed myself for their deaths. Everyone else blamed me for starting the fire, which wasn't true. Now though, I know who had _really_ started it, but I couldn't tell anyone. No one would believe me. All I felt now was pain… I didn't hear or see anything. I stared at the ground as everything faded to black.

0o0o0o0

Shadow had Chaos at his house, he had arrived there a little while ago and had Chaos put in bed. Shadow was hoping that Chaos was going to be okay. Shadow put a hand on Chaos' forehead to see how warm he was, because when he got him to the house Chaos was barely alive… Shadow could tell.

"Ill see how you're doing in the morning, I should go to bed now. I hope you'll be okay. Good-night Chaos."

Shadow went over to bed, leaning against it, just in case something happened overnight.

0o0o0o0

-Chaos' POV-

Another memory, if it was one, started up. This one I didn't do in my life. I could see someone... A person that looked like me, but I couldn't really tell. It was someone being mean to the children. I looked closer, and gasped as I saw my own face. I felt some pain if like my wing or arm was broken… I hear something but I'm not sure. It sounds like someone was saying my name. I feel like I had been asleep for hours but I just couldn't wake up…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next Day

"Chaos are you awake?"

Shadow checked Chaos forehead to see how he was,Chaos was still a bit cold to Shadow touch. Chaos was starting to regain consciousness slowly.

"Chaos can you hear me?!" Shadow asked.

0o0o0o0o0

I know I heard something that time… It sounded like Shadow… Pain is all I can feel. My wings feel like they're broken. I wanted to saying something but I can't… Even open my eyes…

0o0o0o0o0

**-Shadow' POV-**

'I believe hes gaining consciousness . Hes trying to talk or open his eyes, he's in a lot of pain right now.' Shadow thought.

"Chaos if you can hear me make a noise or move one of your fingers if you can!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Chaos' POV-

I tried to make a noise but I'm just in too much pain to say something. So I moved my hand which was a bit easy at least… my whole body is in pain so I moved my hand…

"Yes you're alive that's good… are you alright? If so move your hand two times if not one time"

So I moved my hand one time, in alot of pain…

"Are you in pain from your wings… You have three holes in them two in the left, one in the right wing…"

I move my hand again but two times now… at least I know now why im in pain. The last time I was in this much pain was the fire, I burnt my wings it took forever for them to heal… I could tell by Shadows voice he was sad for me he seems to be a caring Hedgehog, well I think that what he said was… I can't remember a thing that happen to me and right now i don't know were I am. At least now I'm warm. I hate the cold I don't know why. Shadow told me to open my mouth so I did, he dropped something in my mouth.

"There in a few hours the pain should be gone."

I had hope, hes like my mother when I was young and she was still alive. She was always there o make me feel better when I was picked on in school… I want to tell him but I was still in so much pain. blackness consumed the bit of shit I had...

Lather on that day…

"Chaos are you awake now?"

I heard Shadow vioce and I woke up immediately and to my surprise I saw him looking down at me…

"So you are awake now, I told you you'll feel better soon, try saying something."

So I tyred"…thank you…you remind me of my mother when I was younger…"

I had to look away, I bet by now he thinks im a weakling…

"Chaos, I know myself how it feels, I lost someone I knew well 53 years ago."

I looked at Shadow, right in his eyes, I could see the hate, pain, and his sadness, there was a fire burning in his eyes…

"I lost Maria to the gunsoldiers. Her last words ill never forget."

"If you don't mind, what were Maria's last words?"

"They were 'bring hope to humanity' those words were the last words, before she sent me to earth"

"…What happen to Maria?"

"The gun soldiers shot her, she moved to send me down to earth. That was the last tine I saw her alive and the last time I heard her voice, besides in my memories…"

"I'm sorry for you Shadow..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Humans 53 years ago didn't understand then… now they left me a part of their city… they just think you're evil and are here to destroy this plant, like three years ago blackdoom tried to destroy this world but me and that blue Hedgehog saved the world."

"Well how can we show them im not like blackdoom?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Shadow the Hedgehog is property of his respective owner.

**Authors notes: **Chaos Seraph is property of me and any other Character used is (C) to them enjoy as from here on in im going to be doing this all on my own hope you enjoy and i'm always up for tips.

Chaos Seraph (C) ChoasSeraph123 of DevatinART

Vicky the CatDevil (C) ChoasSeraph123 of DevatinART

Carlee theshape shiper(C)Sonic the Shapeshifter of deviantart

**Beta's Notes:** Hey, Yenattirb here. Second chapter in C.H! Woo! Well, actually, two chapters ain't much. But it's a start, ne? Anyway, I did all the editing of this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the story. I'm not even a fan of the Sonic universe that much, and I'm pretty interested in seeing how this story will go.

Prepare for unexpected twists and turns!!

-Yena

* * *

**The Unknown**

I got up and out of the bed while i put on my jacket so that no one could see my wings and the damage done to them. My Jacket was black and had a nice sized hood on it, but if I wasn't careful it would show my gracefully pointed ears. That's when Shadow looked at me funny.

"What wrong?" I asked him.

"Go get something to go over that mouth, and those and ears of yours."

I pulled my hood up over my head in an attempt cover my face. It was a strange thing, as when up it seemed to refuse to let light shine through it. You would be quite hard-pressed to see my face under it. I looked over at Shadow with a questioning look in my eyes_._ However, he likely couldn't see it, considering my hood _was_ up.

"Err… I don't know where your looking...!" He growled at me. "That's a lot better..." He added after a short moment of silence. I laughed as he growled that at me.

"That's the point of it, of having my hood up." I told him. He said nothing after me, so I spoke again. "…So how are we going to get them to not be scared of me once and if i take down my hood? "

".... I'll figure something out" He said after a bit. Maybe he was thinking of a plan or something, but all in all I knew he was telling me not to like the people in this City. If they saw my fangs, or my pointed ears and the claws on my fingers, they'd freak. I'd seen it happen before.

"Alright." So then off we went back to the City Station Square. As we walked Shadow told me what that white stuff was. He told me it was called 'snow'.

" Snow…White, cold, wet and fluffy or hard" He said. Of course, I _knew_ it was cold… It's cold out side right now, after all. The whole place is covered in it; each and every step makes noise. As we both walk the snow under our feet makes a crunching noise. After a while we got back at the City, and this time the people were not running around or screaming like last time, but they were _peaceful_. That's when Shadow looked at me with a grin on his face once more as he started whispering to me…

"So how do you hide those wings of yours under that jacket?"

"Well... Its a bit hard to explain..." I answered. He didn't ask much after that. Not long after this we entered the city central, Then that's when someone from before was standing in front of us. It was the same group from earlier. This time they were right standing in front of me. The person looked hard at me then gasped as he heard a chain move on my leg. I had stepped back slightly as i was nervous. Then he knew exactly who i was, there and then, and shouted to the rest of them.

"Every one run, the Demon is right there!" He said, as he looked at my face, at my fangs and my red eyes, pointing at me as well. They must of have been following us… I looked at Shadow. At this time I was scared, scared because every one was staring at me beginning to scare me. The way the light had moved, it was shining straight into my face, nearly illuminating my features. That's when they began to push Shadow away. Almost instantly Shadow was right next to me again out of nowhere, than he began to speak to them…

"Hold up!" Shadow exclaimed over all the yelling and screaming that was going on. His voice rose over all of the others, as if it was nothing. And with this ever one stopped, so Shadow went on talking to them…

" Chaos Seraph…" he started with "…is not here to take over the City, or kill any of us here! …He's here looking for new place to live with happiness…. He has lost all of his family… we should show him that we care about him as well, not harming him…"

He went on talking. After a while he turned around to look at me and smiled, and the other people did the same. I was surprised by this, and no longer felt scared. A young kid who looked to be about age 10 came over to me, so I knelt down to her and she give me a hug. My chains making abit of noise as I did so, I smiled and stood up as she let go of me and went back to her mother. The kid's mother smiled at me and I smiled back. It was a nice see they weren't going to try to harm me any more. Some of them came over and shook my hand, welcoming me to their city. Not long after, Shadow and I left to go to his house. He had asked me earlier if I wanted to stay their until I could get a place of my own, and I'd gladly accepted the offer.

Later on as we were walking back through the snow covered forts, I was thinking about Shadow. Why _did_ he do this? Why stop them? Was he actuality a kind person, deep down? I didn't know; maybe this "Maria" he had mentioned would... But that didn't matter right now. The people weren't going to harm me (or so they said), but was Shadow trying to get to know me only so he could do like my old Girlfriend had done? Get to know me, and then betray me? I was broken out of my thoughts by a sudden green flash,warm air hitting my face. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, looking around. I realized suddenly that we were back at his place. I looked at him in surprise, but he just smiled.

Hours later I got up from my chair at his table. We had just fished out lunch, but Shadow hadn't eaten anything. He looked like he had something on his mind, so I got up and put my plate in the sink and walked to the door.

"I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air." I said softly, trying not to disturb him. He said nothing in response, so I turned to go.

"All right, as long as you get back here before you're called like last time. I don't want to do that over again." I heard him growl in a non-threatening way as I stepped through the door. I looked back for a moment in surprise; I wasn't even sure if he was listening, before. Then I walked outside into the snow, closing the door behind me.

I looked around outside; snow was clinging to the tree branches, and everything looked very pretty. In the distance I could see the city was also covered in the cold, white snow. Everything was so still. Snow crunched under my feet with every step I took; luckily for me, this time around my jacket was keeping me warm, so I didn't have to worry about the same thing as earlier happening again.  
Time passed as I was walked around, enjoying myself, and I found myself coming upon a clearing. Something shiny caught my eye at the corner of my vision. Turning towards this, I realized it looked like a fire. I adjusted my jacket, wondering to myself whether I should just leave or investigate the fire. I stood there for a minute, thinking, then decided that I had to go and see if I could help; and besides, being in the middle of the forest I had nothing better to do, so why not see?

As I walked over I could hear someone talking, but I couldn't see anyone. As I got closer I found two females in the woods. One was caring for the other, who seemed to be faintly injured. The younger looking female's ears were pinned to her head, and they looked like a mix of human and cat ears. From what I could tell she was like Shadow, but not a Hedgehog. Maybe a cat? The female cat suddenly turned and looked at me, her tail poofing out larger than it had seemed to be a few seconds ago. I figured I must of spooked her, so I backed up a bit so she could see me better and softly spoke to her.

"Is everything all right?"

"I'm not really sure..."

"What do you mean by that, miss kitty?"

"Well, I'm unsure about what will happen to her..." she gestured to the other female that was there.

I went over and knelt down beside her, placing my hand on the wolf's forehead to I see if she would move. She twitched a little, then lay still. I turned my attention to the wound, being careful not to hurt it; it's never a good idea to make a wolf mad, after all. At least from what I was told.

"I believe she'll be alright" I told the cat. I noticed that she had wings like mine; maybe she was a mixed breed after all. At the moment that didn't matter to me, however. What matters now is helping this wolf. Pulling up the sleeve of my jacket, I took the white bands off of my arm and put them around the leg of the wolf. She started to wake up when I did this, and she turned her head to look at me. I slowly stopped and spoke to her.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The cat started petting the wolf's head and she calmed down fast, much to my surprise. It was a little odd to me, but I continued working on the shewolf's leg as the cat petted her head. I didn't know the cat's name yet, so she was Miss Cat for now. I wrapped the wound as best I could and then got up. The cat stood as well, holding the small wolf in her arms wolf was watching me strangely; it seemed different from what a normal wolf should be like. And her eyes were weird, a rainbow color rather than the yellow of a normal wolf's eyes. I looked at the Cat and wolf, wondering to myself. Why were they here? And why now?


End file.
